


Amor y Amistad

by Alendarkstar



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Colección de one shots Sorato.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

San Valentin  
Sumary: Piyomon siente curiosidad por el día de San Valentín.  
Piyomon se sentía confundida. Sabía que a Sora le gustaba cocinar. Ella siempre procuraba llevar algo preparado por ella misma cada vez que visitaba el Digimundo o preparar su comida favorita cada vez que la visitaba. Podía ver el empeño que ponía en ese chocolate y pensó que era demasiado. Ver el estado de su camarada le hizo recordar la única ocasión en que se había comportado de ese modo.  
—¿No crees que son muchos chocolates para Yamato?  
—¿Qué te hacen pensar que son para Yamato? —preguntó Sora. Lucía más curiosa que avergonzada.  
—Por lo mucho que te esfuerzas. Solo recuerdo verte así cuando le preparaste unas galletas a Yamato para Navidad.  
—Solo este chocolate es para Yamato —Sora señaló el chocolate en el que estaba trabajando tan arduamente —, los otros son para mis amigos y para conocidos.  
—¿Hay uno para mí? —preguntó Piyomon emocionada.  
—Sí, pero no te lo daré hasta San Valentín.  
—¿Qué es San Valentín?  
—Un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad.  
—¿Un día en honor de Sora y de Yamato? —preguntó Piyomon notablemente orgullosa.  
Sora se sintió culpable al tener que romper esa ilusión.  
—San Valentín es una celebración muy antigua, existe incluso antes de que Yamato y yo lo hiciéramos.  
Sora comenzó a contarle a su camarada sobre San Valentín y los diferentes tipos de chocolates que se regalaban.  
—No importa —la ilusión de Piyomon no desapareció del todo —, tal vez no sepa mucho de las celebraciones humanas, pero ese día suena muy a Yamato y Sora.  
—¿Quieres preparar chocolates? —preguntó Sora sin saber si sentirse alagada o avergonzada por el comentario de su camarada.  
Piyomon asintió enérgicamente y comenzaron a trabajar en los chocolates de San Valentín. Fue una tarea extenuante, pero de la que ambas amigas se sintieron orgullosas al terminar.


	2. Día blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora es el turno de Yamato.

Día blanco  
Sumary: Ha pasado un mes del día Sorato... de San Valentin.   
Yamato colocó con cuidado la pinza para el cabello sobre el papel de regalo. Hizo varios dobleces antes de deshacerlos, pues no se sentía satisfecho con el resultado. Después de varios intentos consideró que había hecho un buen trabajo y optó por el listón. Sabía que a Sora le gustaban los listones, había notado que ella solía usarlos en todos los arreglos florales que preparaba en la floristería de su madre.  
—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Gabumon y su curiosidad era auténtica.   
—Un regalo para Sora ¿Crees que le guste?  
—¿Es la pinza que compraste ayer?  
—Sí.   
Yamato había ahorrado su salario de varios días para poder comprar esa pinza y, aunque en su momento estuvo seguro de que su novia lo amaría, comenzaba a tener sus dudas. Un mes antes ella le había dado un chocolate casero, uno que había amado y él quería darle algo que estuviera a la altura de ese obsequio, no solo porque era lo que decía la tradición.   
—Ella amará cualquier cosa que le des.  
—Eso no ayuda mucho —comentó Yamato un tanto preocupado —. Quiero darle algo que realmente le guste y no que lo acepte solo por compromiso.   
—La envoltura es linda —le dijo Gabumon —, aunque hubiera preferido usar más colores.  
—La tradición dice que se debe dar un regalo caro a la persona amada un mes después de San Valentin.   
—¿Qué es San Valentin?   
—El día del amor y la amistad.  
—¡Oh! ¡El día de Sora y Yamato! —comentó Gabumon bastante emocionado.  
—No es nuestro día —respondió Yamato un tanto confundido. Recordaba que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase.  
—Piyomon dice que sí y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Ese día es tan propio de ustedes son que debería llamarse Sorato.  
Yamato no preguntó. No estaba seguro de dónde había salido esa palabra, pero sí de que hacía referencia a su relación con Sora. La había escuchado de boca de muchas de sus fans y en varias entrevistas que le hicieron.  
No era algo que le molestara, pero que tampoco diría en voz alta. Le gustaba la forma en que sus nombres sonaban juntos, le hacían recordar la tranquilidad que sentía al lado de Sora, la manera en que sus manos encajaban al tomarse o sus labios al besarse.  
—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Gabumon, su mirada estaba fija en él.   
—En que Sora nos espera, mejor nos damos prisa. Quiero darle un regalo en el día blanco, de preferencia este año.


End file.
